REMEMBERANCE OF Doctor,man and a friend (MARK GREE
by Hawkeyefan
Summary: just read im not good at summarys


REMEMBERANCE OF Doctor,man and a friend (MARK GREENE)MOSTLY POINT OF VIEW FROM CARTER.(spoiler the letter)  
  
This year has well changed. Today I read a letter that stunned me and the whole staff. This letter had alot of meaning to it. It was from Mark Greene.  
I then read a few lines by myself, I realized I lost another Mentor,friend. Susan had seen my facial expression. I hated the thought of having to deliever the news. I had choked on my words. Especially reading the part  
from Elizabeth About him pasting away. I stood up and had Frank post the letter on the bulletin board. I thought it was approiate at the time. The whole day went into a blur for me. I have lost of alot of people in my life, But losing Mark  
Greene was the most difficult part, he would not being there walking around the halls of county. He had loved working at County General since he was a student like me.   
I was so deep in thought when I walked into the lavalounge. Susan told me she was outside. At first it didn't register, then I realized she mean't abby. Wow I thought as I walked out there. She looked so beautiful sitting out there with her curly hair. If  
she hadn't gone to Mark about my drug addiction, I would of probably lost my Job. But he gave me two options, and here I am, sober for one year almost. Mark had saved my job. I looked up as Abby asked me  
if I was ok. I told her I was fine, but the truth I was holding it all inside.  
I knew now that I had to be the strong one for the staff. I was sort of scared knowing that, I would fill in the void. The next day I caught susan crying in the lounge. I didn't blame her at all. She had just lost her bestfriend to Cancer. I knew Mark had stopped treatment  
She started to cry harder, I got up and told her I miss him to. I was expecting Mark to walk into the lounge any minute.Then I let susan go or did she let go of me, When Kerry came in. I watched her leave, and watched Kerry open Mark's locker. I saw the side of her, I knew from when I was living with her. Then I saw tears, She said she couldn't do it.  
She asked me to clean his locker out. I realized then and there Mark and her were good friends as well. She then left the lounge and I put the file folder i had in my hand down on the table. I then walked over to his locker. My locker had been next to his, since I started at county. Now I wished, I didn't have to take his tag off. I started to putting his stuff  
in the box. Then there it was, the stethscope Mark had worn when I first met him. I then put my own stethscope in the box and reached for his. I remember the last words he said to me, on his very last shift. "You set the tone Carter" Then I watched him walk away from the ER, for the very last time, that night. I then decided to put his stethscope on for remembering  
a great man, friend and doctor. I'm glad I haven't lost it yet. Then that night a Gory trauma came in. After the trauma I went looking for Gallant. I went outside like Mark did for me so many years ago. I gave Gallant the same speech that Mark said to me. Then I realized, I have finally made it as a doctor. If it wasn't for Dr. Greene who gave me advice, I don't know where  
I would be today. As the months went on I realized Dr. Weaver was right. There they were finally looking up to me for some advice. But of all days to lose it. I did in the corner of the hallway.  
Elizabeth had lost her best friend, husband two months ago, and Rachel still lived with her. Rachel was her helper at home and they were getting along much greater now. She was thinking how she missed walking down to the ER, looking for her husband or see him walk around a corner. As she was doing that, she heard someone sobbing heavily.  
She looked down at the person, and noticed it was Carter. She went and sat next to him and hugged him. She hated to see him like this. But she understood now. Carter had been the strong one through all these months. Now it was his turn to cry. Elizabeth: Carter, are you ok?" she asked him finally. Carter felt someone hug him. He didn't look up at first until he heard  
her voice. Carter:I think I lost it for the first time, For months I knew i had to be the strong one for the ER staff"he said. Elizabeth: lifted up his chin after realising the hug. Elizabeth: "I know, but I think it's time that you let it out" she said and looked at him and wiped his tears away. "I'm just surprised  
you held it in this long" she said. "I still expect Mark to walk around here hours after hours.We all miss him. But I think where you miss him the most is in your heart John "she said. Carter looked up at Elizabeth, she had made a point. Elizabeth: Do you see what your wearing, and I am honored to know that your wearing his stethscope. He told me before he died, that one day  
you could fall into his stepshoes. I never told you, but in his will he wanted me to give you his stethscope and you had already done that. But one thing he wanted me to put something to engrave on it. So can I borrow this tonight" she said. Carter smiled a little after wiping his tears. "Yes please" he said. "I bring back to you in a few days" she told him. I got a consult, But I think you should go  
home and rest"she said Carter smiled again. "I go do that" he said feeling much better. Elizabeth smiled and felt much better. The truth was she was off.  
The next day Carter was at the admit desk when Elizabeth walked up to him. "Here you go " she said smiling. He tooked the stethscope and read. "Well Carter all these years I known you. Your in my position now when I first met you. You made it as a doctor. So keep this token as my gift to you and fill in my shoes every way. Sincerly Mark." carter smiled  
The end. 


End file.
